Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 1/Staff
This article pertains to the staff members behind Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 1. =Console & PC credits= Deep Silver GmbH Director *Gunter Hager Producers *Jon Schutts *Marin Gazzari *Peter Ehardt Line Producer *Jon Schutts Executive Producer *Dean Sharpe Writer *Steffi Thies Lead Designer *Katharina Lippach Designers *Katharina Lippach *Tobe Mayr *Christoph Quas *Georg Heinz *Botond Nemeth *Philipp Kock *Klaus Ullrich *Daniel Bernard *Raimund Schumacher Technical Director *Dietmar Hauser Technical Manager *Ronald Raffel Technical Support *Gerhard Seiler *Christoph Soukup Product Engineering Manager Product Engineering Support Lead Programmer *Sidharth Chaturvedi Programmers *Sidharth Chaturvedi *Matthias Bauchinger *Manfred Satzer *Norbert Truschner *Erwin Kloibhofer *Chris Chiu *Stefan Koca Additional Art Manager *Wolfram Neuer Lead Artist *Ryan Avery Artists *Ryan Avery *Heri Irawan *Christian Eichler *Christopher Hiess *Thomas Seiger *Alexander Fukari *Sidharth Chaturvedi Art Director *Julian Kenning Sound Producer & Music Composer *Darren Lambourne Sound Support *Henrik Jakoby Project Support *Thomas Lausecker International Commercial Director *Menno van der Bil Global Brand Manager *Huw Beynon Brand Manager *Rupert Ochsner International Community Manager *Maurice Tan International PR Manager *Claudia Bäumler Senior Online Manager *Jörg Spormann International Production Director *Christian Moriz Product Manager *Ronald Raffel Localization Manager *Lukáš Kotrly Product Release Manager *Daniel Gaitzsch Release Manager Games *Christopher Luck Quality Assurance Lead *Carlo Sarti Quality Assurance *Carlo Sarti *Peter Wutzl *Georg Holzer *Andreas Ehrenhöfer *Martin Schreiber *Reinhard Sprung *Alexander Hendler *Anupam Samuel *Nilesh Barde *Moazzam Ali *Suraj Pujari *Mazhar Hashmi *Robin Marketing *Aubrey Norris Coordinator *Ryan Avery Product Test Special Thanks *Anna Boguth *Nick Dudka *Geon Cho *Haritha Mellacheruvu THQ San Diego Sr. Programmer *Bill Millard Programmers *Dickson Cho *Jae Kwak Sr. Manager, Audio *Matthew Bauer Sr. Audio Designer *Vincent Pontarelli THQ Nordic GmbH Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice Producer *Jordi Faci Associate Producer *Kimberley Caseres Line Producer *Chuck Brungardt Lead Designer *Neil Dickens Designers *Sanders Keel *Kedhrin Gonzalez *Neil Dickens Lead Programmer *Chuck Brungardt Programmers *Martin Kreuch *Kedhrin Gonzalez *Reinhard Pollice Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani PR & Marketing Director *Philipp Brock PR & Marketing *Florian Emmerich *Stephanie Harman *Lina Berehi Publishing Director *Jan Binsmaier Publishing Project Management *Barbara Kugler Social Media Manager *Manuel Karl Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Graphic Asset Assistant *Tobias Grimus *Peter Hambsch *Janet Weiss Age Rating Coordinator *Thomas Reisinger Web Developer *Nina Trabe Sales Director *Georg T. Klotzberg Sales *Reinhold Schor *Nik Blower *Ian Warley *Jérémy Soulet Digital Distribution *Thomas Reisinger *Tim Grainer Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu Accounting & Office Management *Marion Mayer *Anton Seicarescu Business & Product Development Director *Reinhard Pollice THQ Nordic Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors THQ Nordic Inc. *Adrienne Lauer *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer THQ Nordic Japan Co., Ltd. *Masatoshi Higuchi *Masae Yamakura *Masato Christopher Shioya *Takahiro Morita Music Composer *Bastian Kieslinger Nickelodeon: Mitchell Van Morgan Producer *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Director *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Art Director *Frank J. Guthrie Technical Director *Makoto Suzuki Sound Producer & Music Composer *MITCHELL Project Music Team Artists *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Tae Soo Kim Technical Support *Akira Kanasugi *Hideki Kudo *Hiroto Hayashi *Masanobu Yanagisako *Mito Yoshida *Noriyuki Tarumi *Yoshifumi Okada CEO *Peter Gullard Executive Producers *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Micah Ian Wright Story & Written by *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Micah Ian Wright *MTV Japan *Dani Michaeli Special Thanks *Adrian Ordonez *Megan Casey *Brandon Hoang *Karen Malach *Benjamin Kaltenecker *Ariana Brill Mitchell Van Morgan created by *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Nickelodeon Kids & Family Games Group Executive Vice President, Nickelodeon Kids & Family Digital *Stephen Youngwood SVP, DVD, DTO & Video Games *Sherice Torres Senior Director, Digital Games *Yaacov Barselah Sr. Manager, Digital Games *Joey Gartner Coordinator, Digital Games *Alissa Cataldo Producer, Digital Games *Charles J. Carr Associate Producers, Digital Games *Kevin Rutledge *Paul Barbato Production Assistant, Digital Games *Anna Mabarak Art Director, Publishing & Interactive *James Salerno Designer, Interactive *Andrew Potter Director of Copy Content *Debra Krassner Nickelodeon would like to thank *Kyra Reppen *Keith Tiernan *Stefanie Schwartz *Russell Hicks *David Chustz Special Thanks to *Gene Vassilaros *Douglas Carrigan ©Viacom Media Networks Nickelodeon: Creative Resources Vice President, Creative Operations *Katina Stergakos Art Director, Publishing & Interactive *James Salerno Designer, Interactive *Paul Barbato Content Director, Copywriter *Kristen Yu-Um Project Manager, Property Design *Isabel Garcia Project Manager, Illustration *Mike Dawson © 2018 Viacom International Inc., All rights reserved, Nickelodeon; Mitchell Van Morgan and all related titles; logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Other Cast of Characters *Jason Anthony Griffith as Mitchell Van Morgan *Mike Pollock as Marquessa *Rob Paulson, John Edison as Marquessaniks Dolby Digital Dolby and the double-D symbol are trademarks of Dolby Laboratories dts Digital Surround *DTS is a registered trademark of and DTS Digital Surround is a trademark of DTS Inc. Other *The Studio Pierrot Team Special Thanks *Alienware, Anakan *Andrew Parsons *Bill Munyon *Case Melton *Doug Johns *Zagtoon *Method Animation *Nickelodeon Animation Studios *Graeme Struthers *Harry A. Miller IV *Imago Films *Jared Stults *Kate Ludlow *Lionbridge *Nigel Lowrie *NVIDIA *Player Research staff *Nickelodeon Kids & Family Games Group staff *Nickelodeon Creative Resources staff Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 1 uses the Unreal® Engine Unreal® is a trademark or registered trademark of Epic Games Inc. in the United States of America and elsewhere., Unreal® Engine Copyright 1998-2018 Epic Games Inc., All rights reserved. Presented by THQ Nordic Inc. =Mobile credits= Deep Silver Fishlabs Producer *Tobias Weber Line Producer *Katharina Lippach Director *Tobias Weber Sound Producer & Music Composer *Alex Pfeffer Sound Support Lead Designer *Patrick Imbusch Designers *Leonie Bachert *Timm Ruge Technical Director *Marco Struck Technical Manager Technical Support Product Engineering Manager Product Engineering Support Lead Programmer *Stefan Heiler Programmers *Andreas Lenz *Sven Lohse *Lars Berger *Sandra Fetkenheuer *Holger Schoßig *Marcel Nüss Art Director *Bleick Bleicken Additional Art Manager *Denis Novikov Lead Artist *Denis Novikov Artists *Timm Ruge *Denis Novikov *Robin Bouwmeester *Merleen Pann *Cyrill Vitkovskiy *Dario Furlan *Christian Leibe QA *Thomas Bark *Ronny Stößer *Antonino Costa Marketing *Mario Gerhold *Sabrina Breuss Thanks to *Andreas Stecher *Jan Erik *Sascha Leuenroth *Michael Krach Unreal Engine 4 *Unreal Engine, Epic Games Inc. Nickelodeon Games SVP, Digital Content & Games *Claire Curley VP, Games Production *Sean William McEvoy VP, Content Development *Jason VanDeWalle Senior Director, Games Production *Adrian Wright Director, Content Development *Garrett Moehring *Eric Collins Director, Games Production *Sonoko Ishioka Associate Producer, Content Development *David Beitzel Associate Producer, Games Production *Shruti Kalantri Nickelodeon Creative Resources SVP, Character Illustration and Media Product Design *Russell Spina Senior Art Director, Publishing & Media Products *James Salerno Senior Interactive Designer *Michael Mucci Editorial Director *Kristen Yu-Um Senior Project Digital Assets Manager *Mike Zermeno Special Thanks to Mitchell Van Morgan – Series Producers *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Micah Ian Wright *Jay Lender *Frank J. Guthrie *Tao Soo Kim *Peter Robert Bullard *Susumu Imata *Naoko Takeuchi *Yoshihiro Togashi *Drop Co., Ltd. *Studio Pierrot Co., Ltd. *MADHOUSE Inc. *Nickelodeon Japan 2018 staff Paramount Pictures *LeeAnne Stables *Alison Quirion *Peter Giannascoli *Kyle Bonnici Nickelodeon Animation *James Stephenson *David Chustz *Stefanie Schwartz *Angela Manese-Lee *David Golan *Adele Plumail *Nina Helfman *Jenna Guntmacher *Chantal Thomas *Bridgette Bek *Dominick Cuccurullo *Mitch Kamarck *Megan Casey *Brandon Hoang Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 1 (Mobile version) software *© 2018 THQ Nordic AB © 2018 Viacom International Inc., Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Category:Video game staff Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 1